


Birthday Surprise

by phoenixnz



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5652706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixnz/pseuds/phoenixnz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark arranges a birthday surprise for Lois</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gem6519](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gem6519/gifts).



> From the Kryptonian Consort verse

Lois was busy at the computer in their office when Clark came in. She barely glanced up at him, seeming to be completely absorbed in her work.

“Lois.”

She waved a hand. “Not now, Smallville. I’m on a roll.”

He wasn’t to be deterred. “Lois.”

“Sorry, can’t stop.”

He sighed. He loved his wife, but there were times when she drove him crazy. Okay, so she was passionate about her work, which was great, but there was nothing that couldn’t wait a few minutes so he could say what he had to say.

Just as he was about to try to interrupt her once more, he groaned quietly, hearing a few sirens in the distance. Without another word to his wife, he left the office at super speed, disturbing a few papers in his wake, but also leaving something behind.

Lois glanced up, seeing the papers fallen on the floor, then shrugged and went back to work.

Clark quickly changed into his Superman uniform as he flew to the source of the sirens. He hovered as he assessed the situation. It looked like someone had tried to rob the First Metropolis bank and had taken hostages. When would they learn? Clark thought. Someone else had tried the same thing a few months earlier, not long after he’d made his debut as Superman.

He landed on the ground next to the police car. The uniformed officer looked around.

“Oh look, Big Blue is here,” he said snarkily. “We can all go home now.”

Clark supposed he could understand the attitudes of some of the officers. Especially since Lex had started sending editorials to local newspapers, which were obligated to publish them. Every editorial had basically accused Superman, and the Justice League, of taking jobs away from sworn officers of the law.

Clark had always made it clear that that wasn’t what he was here to do. If the situation called for it, he would step in, since preventing any loss of life was his priority.

Most of the police were grateful for his assistance, especially in hostage situations.

He decided to just ignore the remark and went in, quickly rounding up the three armed men and releasing the hostages. As soon as he’d done so, the police came in and arrested the suspects. Clark didn’t wait around for accolades, flying back to the roof of the Planet to change back into his street clothes.

He was surprised to find Lois waiting for him with his jacket.

“You are very sneaky, Pookie,” she told him with a grin.

He cocked an eyebrow at her. “Am I? What did I do that was so sneaky?”

“I saw the flowers you left on my desk.” She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. “Thank you, they’re beautiful.”

“Happy birthday, darling,” he said.

She canted her head. “Just flowers?”

“Now you know better than that, Consort,” he told her, delighting in the little shiver she gave. They’d been together eight years, married for seven – at least by Earth definition – yet the term never failed to excite her. Her calling him Pookie, on the other hand …

“So,” he continued as he changed and let her knot his tie. “I hope you’ve finished whatever it was that couldn’t wait a few seconds because you, my darling, need to go home and get changed.”

“Oh? What have you got in mind?”

“Well, the kids are staying at Grandpa’s tonight, and tomorrow night,” he said, putting his arm around her as they started walking down the stairs to the office. They had a reasonable sized office on the fourth floor. Clark had no doubt that once they’d put a few more years of experience behind them they’d earn an office on the eighth floor. He could bide his time.

“And then what?” she asked.

“Then you and I will be flying off, via Superman express, to a mystery destination.”

“Ooh mystery destination. You, Mr Kent, are going to get so lucky.”

He grinned and placed a hand on her belly. She was not quite four months pregnant with their third child. Another girl, which would make two. Their second was a boy who they’d named Daniel.

“I’m already the luckiest man on the planet,” he told her. “I have a gorgeous wife, two great kids and another one in a few months.”

Lois planted a passionate kiss on his lips, then grabbed her bag and the flowers.

“Meet you at Dad’s?” she said.

He nodded. He would pick up the kids from daycare and take them to their Grandpa Sam’s. He had no doubt Lois would beat him there, since he had to drive, and with her pregnancy she had super speed. Maybe not as fast as him, but fast enough.

Angela, who was still nicknamed Angel, and Daniel, were waiting for him when he went to pick them up. Angel ran up to him, brandishing a colourful piece of paper.

“Daddy, Daddy, look what I did.”

He dutifully admired the painting she’d made in school. She’d painted their family. It was a classic child’s painting with a house, a sun in the corner and two taller figures beside two smaller ones. Angel had no artistic talent but that didn’t matter. She had inherited some of his abilities, but had developed a curious one of her own. When she was a baby, she’d been able to sense when Brainiac had taken the form of her Pop Pop.

“That’s great, sweetheart.”

“It’s not very good,” she sighed.

“It’s wonderful, sweetheart.”

He lifted her in his arms and blew a raspberry on her neck. She squirmed and made a face.

“Daddy!”

“Let’s get your brother and get ready to go Angelface. You’re going to stay at Grandpa Sam’s for the weekend.”

“Where are you taking Mom?”

“That’s a surprise, honey,” he said, grabbing the children’s backpacks. Daniel begged to be picked up as well and Clark bent down, telling his daughter he’d give her a piggy back, which she loved.

It was a short drive to Sam’s. The children greeted their grandfather enthusiastically with hugs and kisses. Angel showed her mother the painting.

“Ooh look at that, Grandpa. It’s got our house, and there’s me and Daddy, and there’s Angel and Danny. What’s that little bit there?” she asked, pointing to what Clark had assumed was just a splodge.

“That’s baby Meggie, only she’s not borned yet.”

“Born, honey,” Lois gently corrected.

“You look pretty Mom,” Angel said.

Clark looked his wife over. She did indeed look beautiful. She’d changed into a red dress that hugged her curves in the right places and had refreshed her make-up.

“Thank you darling.”

Angel held out a small package for her. Clark had already taken his children shopping for birthday presents, but Angel had insisted on getting something special, so she’d asked her Aunt Lana to take her.

“Happy birthday, Mom.”

Lois frowned slightly, then took the package and carefully untied the ribbon. She grinned at the haphazard packaging.

“Hmm, who wrapped this, I wonder?” she asked, cocking an eyebrow at Clark.

“I did it all by myself, Mom.”

Clark knew his wife was thinking about the gift they’d bought Chloe for her eighteenth birthday. Clark had been in charge of wrapping the box. It had been a pretty bad wrapping job.

Lois had opened the little box to find a gold locket. She gasped. Clark couldn’t help admiring it himself. The locket was lovely.

“See, it’s got our pictures and everything.”

“This is beautiful honey. And you picked this out yourself?”

Angel nodded proudly. “Yes I did.”

“I love it,” she said, bending to hug her daughter. “I love it.”

“We need to get going if we’re going to make our reservation,” Clark prompted. “Say goodnight to Mom, kids.”

“Goodnight Mom, I love you,” Angel said.

“Aw, I love you too,” Lois replied, hugging Daniel and giving Angel another hug before hugging her father.

As soon as they were out of sight of the little house, Clark picked his wife up in his arms and rose into the air.

“Remember the first time we went flying together?” he asked.

She nodded. “You were Kal-El. It was the middle of the night and I was in my pyjamas.”

“That was nothing. I’m talking about the first time we ever made love.”

Lois’ eyes widened. “You flew us to Niagara Falls.”

“Look down,” he told her.

She gasped, turning to look down at the huge falls below them.

“Oh Clark. I’d forgotten how beautiful they were.”

“Nowhere near as beautiful as you.”

He’d said something similar then too, only it had been Kal-El talking.

Clark landed a short distance from the hotel and took his wife’s hand.

“I already checked us in,” he said.

“That’s why we didn’t have any bags with us.”

He nodded, leading her through the lobby to the elevator.

“Good evening, Mr Kent,” the bellhop said. “Everything is waiting for you and your beautiful wife in your suite.”

Lois frowned at him. “What’s waiting for us?”

“Dinner,” he told her. “Champagne.”

She might be pregnant, but Jor-El had told them that since she had Kryptonian abilities when pregnant, a couple of glasses of champagne wouldn’t do the baby any harm.

She smiled lovingly at him. “You spoil me.”

“You’re worth spoiling,” he told her. “Happy birthday my darling.”

The dinner, as delicious as it was, could have been tasteless, but they would never have noticed, so intent on each other. Clark poured the champagne, then took a small box from his pocket.

“What’s this?” she asked.

“Open it,” he said simply.

She did so, staring at the diamond eternity ring, a perfect match to her wedding and engagement rings.

“Smallville …”

“Lois, I loved you the moment I met you. Through all the years we’ve been together, you’re the one person who keeps me grounded, who reminds me of the good out there, even when it seems like I’m facing battle after battle. No matter what I have to face out there, I have you and our children to come home to. To give me a reason to keep fighting.”

Lois got up from the table and went to look out the huge windows. Clark joined her, wrapping his arms around her, gently cradling her bump. She sighed softly.

“How did I get so lucky?” she asked.

She turned in his arms. “I love you, Clark Kent. So much.”

“I love you.”

He kissed her gently. “Lois …”

“I know. I heard everything you said and I feel the same way. I love waking up in the morning and that the first thing I see is your face. I love it when the children come in to our bed and get in between us, demanding cuddles. I love my life with you, Clark Kent, and I wouldn’t change it for the world.”

She touched the ring on her finger. Clark ran his thumb over the gold band.

“You know, I never know what to get you for your birthday because it would all pale in comparison to what you’ve given me.” He raised her hand and kissed her ring finger. “You are the greatest gift I could ever receive,” he told her. “You, and our children.”

She chuckled. “You are such a sap sometimes, but you are also the most romantic man I’ve ever met. The flowers, the weekend in Niagara Falls, the ring … how will you top this, Mr Kent?”

“Oh the night is still young, Consort.”

He lifted her in his arms and carried her into the bedroom. She laughed happily as he proceeded to give her a very happy birthday indeed.


End file.
